About an Angel
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Apertou o maior entre o abraço de suas pernas, imaginando, prevendo o que viria a seguir, pervertendo sua mente em seus desejos" .:Harry/Cass. NC-17. PWP. Leve Fluffy:. Presente de níver para a THATA MARTINS!


●**Crossover. ****Harry/Cass. ****NC-17. ****Meio****Fluffy .****PWP****(**_?_**). ****Spoiler; ****HP: ****Ordem ****da ****Fênix, ****SPN: ****Season ****6. ****Frist ****time. ****SEM ****BETA.●**

**Harry Potter© J. K. Rowling. Supernatural© Eric Kripke.**

Feliz aniversário **THATA ****MARTINS!****\o/**muitos anos de vida e slash pra nós **:3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>About na Angel<strong>_

_Crossover by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Harry apertou a borda da cama pela enésima vez, a ansiedade escorria por seus poros de forma salgada enquanto seus olhos sempre atentos e esverdeados observavam pela janela de seu quarto muggle. Umedeceu os lábios, secos de ansiedade, mais uma vez.<p>

Desde que voltara de Hogwarts para as férias de verão, seu querido anjo não aparecera e aquela falta estava lhe corroendo. Nem as cartas que chegavam via coruja de seus amigos pareciam surtir muito efeito. _Ele_ não poderia lhe deixar assim, não mesmo, aquilo não era justo. Nem o nome o bruxo sabia, não que fizesse muita diferença, mas era tão estranho confiar plenamente em um desconhecido, principalmente naqueles tempos em que Lord Voldemort havia retornado e que todos temiam por sua segurança. E se fosse mais algum ardil daquela criatura ofídica que desejava a sua morte?

**Não**.

Harry Potter sabia que não, porque ele tinha ciência do que sentia toda vez que aquele anjo colava-se ao seu corpo, sabia muito bem o que era aquela onda de calor que percorria toda a sua pele e só se dissipava quando aqueles lábios frios tocavam os seus. Não existia medo quando aquela figura de sobretudo bege e olhos profundamente azuis aparecia, podia muito bem ver a sombra das asas dantescas na parede. Ele já havia ouvido falar em alguma aula sobre a natureza das sombras, onde não se podia esconder nada, embora as asas estivessem realmente incutidas na pele daquele belo avatar.

Tinha dias que ficava horas a fio esperando (quando não estava fazendo algum tipo de serviço para os seus tios), olhando, embora ele não entrasse necessariamente por ela. O anjo apenas aparecia e pronto, mas alguma coisa iria acontecer naquela noite e o menino-que-sobreviveu queria realmente que suas expectativas para algo bom não se frustrassem.

Piscou mais demoradamente soltando um suspiro longo por seus lábios levemente mais acentuados e quase tomou um susto quando as pálpebras se abriram novamente e lá estava aquele homem de pé à sua frente com um olhar perdido. Potter às vezes se sentia constrangido com aquilo, no entanto era bom, principalmente quando ele invadia seu espaço pessoal inocentemente (ou não).

– Demorou dessa vez. – Disse. Graças a Merlin tinha entrado na casa vermelho-dourado, onde a coragem estava grudada em cada parede, senão não teria saído nada.

– Eu andei ocupado. – A voz, como sempre, soou grave e doce ao passo em que o anjo se aproximava, mas com um "quê" de preocupação. Não andava lá fazendo muitas coisas corretas naquela aliança com Crowley. Ainda bem que existia alguém que não lhe cobrava nada, não desconfiava de nada (mesmo com razão, como era o caso dos Winchester e de Bobby), apenas gostava da sua presença e ponto.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do menor que desejou que o outro viesse um pouco mais rápido para quebrar aquele espaço pessoal, abater aquela distancia tão dolorosa. Nunca foi bom em expressar sentimentos, mas tinha uma necessidade de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, talvez por se tratar de uma criatura divina, daquelas que te protegem, que te fazem bem. E, sinceramente, a cota de pessoas na vida de Harry James Potter que o fazia bem contava-se nos dedos. Deixou que a mão pesada pegasse de leve em seu rosto, elas estavam ligeiramente com cheiro de sangue, mas não perguntaria nada. Não ainda.

Castiel deu um leve riso, quase imperceptível quando sentiu a respiração do menino-que-sobreviveu um pouco mais ofegante e o coração dele acelerar. Com era bom ele não precisava pensar em anjos, demônios, Miguel ou no possível retorno do apocalipse, muito embora aquele menino carregasse um estigma tão pesaroso sob aquela cicatriz de raio. Deixou-o cair na cama e ficou sobre o corpo levemente esguio.

– Meus tios estão em casa. – Avisou.

– Eles estão dormindo. Profundamente. – Sussurrou em resposta.

O Gryffindor não impediu de criar uma imagem cômica em sua mente da cara que sua tia faria se o visse na cama com um anjo. Ela já enchia a boca para chama-lo de aberração... O que diria de todo o resto...? Mas achou melhor pensar no melhor, que era aquele ser sobre o seu corpo, entre as suas pernas, insinuando-se, sentindo o seu cheiro.

– Mais. – Apertou os ombros rijos a sua frente, queria sentir o outro por inteiro, dentro de seu corpo, já tinha se decidido por isso há muito tempo, mas o anjo sempre se esquivava, nunca ia até o fim e ele sentia que no momento em que o fizessem seria a primeira vez para os dois.

Ele entendeu a súplica e fez o que o garoto tanto esperava. Naqueles tempos conturbados, até mesmo para um anjo, era bom esquecer um pouco as coisas. Abaixou-se e tomou os lábios ligeiramente carnudos com propriedade enquanto sua mão se infiltrava por debaixo daquelas roupas largas que Harry costumava tanto usar, ouviu um gemido de aprovação e subiu seus dedos um pouco mais, deslizando pelo abdômen macio até parar em um dos mamilos já tesos, já excitados, loucos para sentir sua língua valsar em cada um deles.

Naquele tipo de relação era tão inexperiente quanto Harry, mas era como Dean havia lhe dito certa vez, era só se deixar levar. Não fora necessariamente com aquelas palavras, mas ele entendera a deixa do primogênito dos Winchester.

Potter tremeu com aquela invasão gostosa sob suas roupas, daquela mão quente vagando sobre sua pele, lhe causando frêmitos, fazendo um volume crescer logo mais abaixo do umbigo. Apertou o maior entre o abraço de suas pernas, imaginando, prevendo o que viria a seguir, pervertendo sua mente em seus desejos. Uma língua valsou em seu pescoço que parou apenas para despir sua parte de cima e desceu, desceu mais um pouco até seus mamilos eriçados, mordendo-os e depois – como um pedido de desculpas – os lambendo com luxúria. O bruxo gemeu e agarrando os cabelos escuros do anjo o convidou para um beijo urgente, cheio de malícia e mãos vagando em cada pedaço de pele.

As calças do menor se diluíram no chão do quarto junto com o sobretudo e o paletó do outro e o que restou foi cútis desnudas e pré-gozo misturado ao sal da transpiração de ambos sobre os lençóis esbranquiçados, por que Potter não queria se cobrir, desejava lembrar cada linha daquele corpo que buscava alívio sobre o seu.

– Você ainda... humnm... Não me deu o que eu pedi. – Choramingou, estava pronto para o que realmente almejava.

O maior não precisou que o Gryffindor repetisse duas vezes e com apenas a sua vontade o menino-que-sobreviveu já estava lubrificado e pronto para o ato seguinte. Colocou-se inexperiente entre a entrada de seu querido amante, com as pernas apoiadas em seus ombros.

Harry estava ávido por aquilo, queria sentir o novo toque naquela sua curiosidade de adolescente que fazia jus ao nome _Potter_ que carregava com tanto orgulho. Provou da ardência inicial e só não gemeu por aguentar-se severamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, sentiu-se empalado por completo e o outro pesar em busca de sua boca, de sua língua de mais proximidade que era o que ele também queria. As línguas valsaram indóceis enquanto o movimento lento e cadenciado ganhava força e velocidade. Os dois gemeram desolados. Harry por um ponto seu, lá dentro, ser atingido com languidez enquanto o maior por aquele aperto quente, capaz de lhe tirar o juízo.

Seria algum tipo de paraíso?

Se o anjo fosse um humano o céu que escolheria seria aquele, um momento que aconteceria repetidas vezes pela eternidade.

– Hunmnmnm. Nome, o seu nome. – Gemeu pedinte, encarando o anjo através de seus óculos redondos.

– Cass. Castiel. – Disse entre um ofego e outro, entre aquele vai-e-vem gostoso.

_Castiel_... Ele já ouvira Hermione falar sobre isso na aula de astrologia, um dos anjos do sétimo céu, que não interfere no mundo, isolado. Harry não concordou muito com isso e nem se dignou em saber qual o motivo real dele estar na Terra, mas agora ele tinha um nome, ele podia gemê-lo deliberadamente e sabia o que dizer quando chegasse ao seu ápice.

– Cass. – Gemeu pela primeira vez apertando os ombros mais largos do que os seus. – Mais, Castiel. – Merlin! Como era bom choramingar aquele nome.

– Você quer mais forte? – Perguntou o anjo atenciosamente.

– Sim. – Segurou as costas um pouco mais acima com sofreguidão, abrindo-se, deixando-se ser possuído, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto se contraía e o outro se abaixava para enroscar suas línguas mais uma vez.

O movimento cheio de amoralidade ganhou velocidade, cadencia, e Harry Potter não pode deixar de ir à loucura quando provou dedos envolverem sua ereção esquecida entre os dois corpos quentes.

– Haunm. – Céus, ele não aguentaria por muito tempo.

– Vem comigo, Harry. – Pediu em uma eloquência baixa, rouca, ávida para que o garoto fosse com ele naquele cume.

Os lábios a centímetros de se tocarem novamente, mas aqueles olhos azuis queriam invadir, tragar aqueles verdes intensos, cheios de determinação, em um vórtice pecaminoso. E o jovem Gryffindor podia sentir todos os clichês invadindo sua pele como borboletas e aquele monstro em sua barriga silenciar diante de tanto desejo. Não havia mais motivos para ambos se segurarem, por que não era isso que eles desejaram a partir do primeiro colar de lábios. O quarto estava girando, cada gota de suor parecia queimar e a tensão os aproximava cada vez mais daquele fim doloroso.

Os grunhidos se amplificaram naquele emaranhado de peles, vontades, dedos, respirações forçosas e em um líquido invadindo o corpo de Harry. Era tão caustico, parecia que o menino-que-sobreviveu iria derreter, e ele o fez, entre ele e Castiel – aquele anjo que iria lhe proteger. O maior saiu de cima de seu protegido e encarou aquele rosto que lhe devolvia o mesmo olhar, os cabelos colados na testa marcada pelo suor e ele o aninhou em seu abraço. Não era expert em atitudes carnais, mas de alguma forma era o que ele também precisava.

Ambos precisavam, aliás, no meio de toda aquela guerra.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thata<strong>, espero REALMENTE que tenha gostado! Minha segunda do ship e também segunda em português (infelizmente não pode ser continuação da "Quimera"... **=/** não vai me matar não, né Thata? #medo, mas eu fiz bastante parecido porque eu gostei do clima e talz). Vamos deixar o fandom Harry Potter (que anda passando uma fase cheia de pessoas "sem noção") LINDO igual ao do Supernatural._

_E por algum motivo misterioso eu a achei parecida com a minha Balthazar/Cass, vai entender. Huhuewheuh._

_**Review**?_


End file.
